First Communion
by Sara K M
Summary: Marta and Brigitta celebrate their First Communion, and Maria watches with joy.


First Communion

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **The Sound of Music.**_

 **This story is dedicated to my oldest daughter, who recently celebrated her own First Communion. Congratulations, Amelia!**

 **Brigitta is celebrating her First Communion (even though she's a little older than most Catholics celebrated it at that time), along with Marta. That is because in my head canon, none of the von Trapps attended church after Agathe died. When they started attending church again, the priest agreed to let Marta and Brigitta prepare to celebrate First Communion together. (My sister and I did something similar when I was Brigitta's age.)**

Marta von Trapp woke up on Sunday morning with a smile on her face. Sunday mornings were not usually this exciting, especially not at Gromi and Grompi's house. There were absolutely _no playing_ allowed on Sundays, and not even Mother could change Gromi and Grompi's mind on that. But today was different. It was her First Communion Day!

Marta was eager to receive Communion at church, just like all the grown – ups did. Well, not even just the grown – ups. Most of her brothers and sisters received Communion every Sunday, too. And now that she was old enough to receive, perhaps they would all stop treating her like a baby. She would be eight years old in another month, after all. Marta's smile grew wider at that thought.

Carefully, she climbed out of her bed and examined the large closet that she and Gretl shared. Hanging in the back was a beautiful white dress which reminded Marta of Mother's wedding dress. It even had a veil, just like Mother had when she'd married Father. It was Marta's First Communion dress. Wearing that beautiful dress was another great thing about today. Marta reached behind all the other dresses she owned. She touched pink dresses, blue dresses, green dresses, and dresses with colored ribbons and little flowers. Finally, her smile grew even wider as she reached the beautiful white dress she was looking for. The dress was covered in little white ruffles, and the long veil that went with it was decorated with flowers at the head.*

As she stared at the dress for a long time, Marta decided she should be able to put her dress on herself, rather than waiting for Mother's or one of the maid's help. After all, she was almost eight – years old now. She gently tugged on the dress in order to pull it down without knocking all of the others. Marta almost had it when the long veil caught her pale pink dress with the lace on the bottom, which caught her white dress with the blue on the edges. All three of them landed on the floor of the closet with a loud thump.

"What is that noise?" Gretl voice grumbled. Her voice sounded as if she had just woken up. Gretl was grumpier than Father _used to be_ when someone woke her. "Marta, _why_ do you have to make so much noise?"

Marta sighed. This was one of the bad parts about sharing a room with her younger sister. As much as Marta always tried to be quiet, Gretl complained that Marta was too noisy in the morning all the time. But Marta wasn't going to let Gretl get to her today. Not on her First Communion Day. "You have to get up soon anyway, Gretl," Marta told her sister as she picked up the dress she was going to wear today. "We need to be dressed so we can all go to church. It my First Communion Day!"

Gretl just grunted, the way Father used to do when they didn't respond to their whistle signals, back in the old days. She certainly didn't get out of her bed. Marta ignored her sister as she pulled out fresh underclothing that should go perfect with her beautiful dress.

Ten minutes later, Mart stood in front of a mirror with a big smile on her face. She wore a pair of white tights, shiny white shoes and her beautiful white dress with ruffles. She paused and let her fingers run over the outfit. She loved the way this dress felt. Then she picked up her veil and tried to place it on top of her head. Unfortunately, it quickly fell off. Marta sighed, but she still loved the outfit.

Gretl groaned as she finally climbed out her bed. "I don't know what you're so excited about," she commented. "It's _just_ a dress."

"It's not just a dress," Marta protested. "It's a special dress! And it even comes with a veil." She picked up the veil off the floor and placed it back on the top of her head proudly.

Gretl shook her head. "A veil you can't even manage to keep on your head. Besides, it's not that special. Brigitta has one just like it."

Marta turned from the mirror and stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"No fair!" responded Gretl as she stood up and stomped her foot. It was funny how much her sister's face looked like Father's when they were both angry.

All at once there was a knock at the door, and both Marta and Gretl froze. "Good morning!" Mother's cheerful voice called as entered their room. She wore a warm yellow floor – length dress that reminded Marta of the dress she'd worn when she came back from Paris. Her shoulder – length hair was pinned with little flowers. "Are you ready for First Communion, Marta?"

Marta smiled brightly, showing Mother that she'd already dressed herself. "The veil won't stay on, though," she added as it fell off her head again. Her smile faded as she picked it up and handed it to Mother.

Mother laughed in that gentle way that showed that everything would be fine. "Don't worry, Marta. You need to have your hair brushed first, anyway." She picked up a brush and began running it through Marta's long, dark hair. "Then we'll pin the veil to your head, just like mine."

Just like Mother's. Marta liked the sound of that.

"Please find something to wear as well, Gretl," Mother added in her no – nonsense voice. "At least put on some underclothes and tights." She finished brushing Marta's hair and began buttoning up the back. Marta couldn't believe she'd forgotten all about the buttons on her dress.

Gretl sighed put her underclothes on before examining her own dresses. "Mother, why can't I have a beautiful white dress like Marta's?" She stomped her foot and made a face like Father's again. "Brigitta has one."

"Marta and Brigitta's dresses _aren't_ just pretty, Gretl. There's special, for their First Communion," Mother replied seriously. "In another two years, you'll celebrate First Communion, and you'll have a special dress for the occasion. But for today, I think your white dress with the pink ribbon would look lovely on you." She pulled that dress out of the closet and handed it to Gretl.

Gretl sighed and made another face like Father's. But she put the dress on.

Mother turned to look straight at Marta. "Marta, can you tell me what Communion is?"

"It's the Body of the Lord Jesus Christ," Marta replied proudly, glad to remember. It was a little confusing how a little wafer could actually _be_ Jesus, but Mother and Brigitta had done their best to explain it to her. And Marta figured, if Mother said it was true, than it must be.

"That's right!" Mother replied, giving Marta a hug which made her feel Mother's love from her head to her toes. "Now, I'm going to pin your veil, all right?"

Marta nodded eagerly.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Brigitta smiled to herself as she finished pulling her First Communion dress over her head. It still amazed her that she was so excited about today. Three years ago, when everyone else in her class at St. Gregory's school was celebrating their Frist Communion, Brigitta had wanted nothing to do with it. Father's decision to stop attending church was one thing that she and most of her siblings could understand. Actually Brigitta had been very angry at Him. God had taken her mother from her and turned Father into a stranger, so why should she have anything to do with Him?

After putting her dress on, Brigitta quickly found her shiny white shoes. Behind her, Brigitta could hear Louisa rummage through the closet to pull out an appropriate dress.

Brigitta thought about God again as she buckled her shoes. When her new mother arrived, she immediately told everyone they would pray at meal times. Father certainly hadn't liked it at first, and Brigitta had to admit, she really didn't think God deserved any thanks. But Mother had been so loving about everything, they all soon accepted the prayers as part of her. Still, Brigitta hadn't really been interested in becoming close to God. Even when she finally decided to attend church with Mother and Marta and Gretl, Brigitta told herself it was only to improve her Latin.

A knock on the door interpreted the girl's thoughts. "Miss Brigitta? Miss Louisa?" asked the voice of one of the maids. Brigitta thought it was probably Emily. "Are you dressed? Your mother wants everyone ready early today."

"I'm ready," Brigitta replied proudly.

"I'm getting ready!" Louisa grumbled. Brigitta turned around and noticed her sister was still sitting her stockings. A lime green dress made of silk laid next to her. In some ways, Louisa hadn't changed at all since they'd left Austria; she still hated fancy dresses and was never in a hurry to wear one.

Emily opened the door and smiled at Brigitta. She was a tall woman with red hair. "I'll button your dress and do your hair, Miss Brigitta," she suggested.

Brigitta nodded happily. Emily was her favorite maid at Gromi and Grompi's. If Mother was unavailable, Emily was a nice substitute. " _Please_ dress soon, Miss Louisa," she added as she began buttoning.

Brigitta continued to reflect on how her faith had changed this past year. She couldn't remember exactly when, but at some point, prayer and church had become more than just pleasing Mother and practicing Latin. It had become about understanding God. So when Mother asked if Brigitta and Marta could prepare for First Communion at the same time, Brigitta was fine with the plan.

Emily tugged her head as she began brushing her long brown hair. "That hurts!" Brigitta protested.

"I'm sorry, Miss Brigitta," the maid apologized. "But I need to do this quickly. Your mother wants you ready soon." She paused for a second, as she noticed Louisa was finally dressed. "Brush your hair as well, Miss Louisa." Then she resumed grooming Brigitta's hair.

Emily tried to be gentle but the tugs still hurt. Trying to distract herself, Brigitta thought of how her relationship with God had changed again. She even understood the need for Confession. In fact, Brigitta had recently made her first Confession along with all the younger First Communion candidates. One benefit of that was she was able to help Marta learn the Act of Contrition prayer. Some of those words were big and Marta had struggled with them. Brigitta had been happy to help, and now she was very happy to be celebrating her First Communion.

From the corner of her eye, she also noticed Louisa stroke her long blond hair.

Emily finished pinning her headpiece to the top of her head, and Brigitta let her hands feel the satin fabric of the dress and the veil. She felt so special. "Now Miss Brigitta and Miss Louisa, please go downstairs and meet your parents," Emily instructed as she opened their bedroom door.

Brigitta and Louisa walked through the long halls and down the huge flight of stairs without much thought, as they had been living in their grandparents' home for several months now and were used to it. The quickly reached the hallway near the front of the house where their family was waiting.

Liesl wore an ankle – length dark blue dress. Since they arrived at Gromi and Gromp's, their oldest sister had begun dressing like a grown – up. She stood next to Friedrich, who looked a lot like Father, as they were both dressed in long black pants and a buttoned – down shirts. Kurt stood behind Father with a mischievous grin on his face. He was obviously trying to hide, but it wasn't one of his better spots. Certainly not for someone as observant as Brigitta.

"I see you Kurt!" Brigitta called as she walked up to the rest of her family.

Kurt laughed and jumped out from his poor hiding place. "I can find a better place later," he promised.

"Where is Mother?" Brigitta asked, looking around the hallway carefully. Emily had instructed her that Mother wanted everyone to leave early, and now she was late. Some things never changed.

"Late, as usual," Father replied in a voice that was only _partly_ annoyed.

Just then, Mother came running toward them from the other direction, holding on to Marta and Gretl's hands. "Are we all ready to go to the church?" she asked in a breathless voice.

"Yes," Father sighed. " _You_ were the last to arrive, of course." Now he didn't seem annoyed at all; he was obviously teasing Mother, considering the smirk on his face and the way he spoke as if he was telling a joke. Mother had to be the only one in the world that could be late without Father becoming angry.

" Oh, Georg," Mother replied with a chuckle.

"Can't I have _something_ to eat before we go to church?" Kurt asked, as he always did. "A muffin? Or a piece of toast?" Brigitta's stomach rumbled, and she personally agreed with her brother on this. But she already knew the answer; mother had explained it many times.

"No, Kurt," Mother replied firmly. "We have to fast before we are allowed to receive Holy Communion, and you know that, because I've told you this before. That's particularly important today, because it's Brigitta and Marta's First Communion."

Kurt grumbled at this and made a scowl as they all walked to the car where the butler was waiting to drive them to St. Anne's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OOOOOOOOOO

Maria let the music of the _Ave Maria_ fill her sole as the children came down the aisle. It was one of her all – time favorite pieces, and she thought it was particularly appropriate for today. She hoped the music moved her children as well, especially Brigitta and Marta. It was so exciting that this was their First Communion Day. She watched as Brigitta and Marta came down the aisle with all the other candidates. It warmed her heart to see them together on this day, especially the way Brigitta guided her younger sister to the direction of the priest, Father Thompson, who was standing in the front of the small church.

Gretl squirmed and yawned on the seat next to Maria, as she had never liked to sit still. Maria leaned over and kissed the child's head, hoping the small affection would encourage her to stay seated for a while longer.

Eventually, it was Marta's turn to receive Holy Communion. Pride and joy filled Maria as it never had before as a parent. Marta knelt before Fr. Thompson and received the host on her tongue, just as she'd been instructed to do. Next, Brigitta knelt before the priest to receive the Body of Christ, and Maria was filled with twice as much joy. In fact with the Ave Maria playing in the background, Maria felt like a flying angel. Her heart also felt so large today, it might need an extra pair of wings to fly around with her.

One reason Maria's heart felt so large was that Georg sat next to her at St. Anne's. His warm hand stroked her hand as they sat in the pew together with the rest of the children. Georg still struggled to accept God most of the time. But today he was here to support his daughters, and Maria adored that.

She had to admit, Maria _had_ hoped Sir and Lady Whitehead would attend church with them to support their granddaughters. But they insisted on attending St. John's, which was the town's large Anglican Church. In fact, the Whiteheads and Maria had many heated arguments about which church the children should attend. The Whiteheads insisted that their grandchildren join their Anglican Church, like proper Englishmen and women. Maria insisted that although Agathe _had_ been English, the children were not, and it was their parents' decision to which church the children went. The Whiteheads then asked why Maria disliked the Anglican Church so much, considering it was so similar to the Catholic Church anyway. Maria had tried to explain that she had nothing but respect for the Anglican Faith, but she could never leave Catholic Church, as it had been her home when she had none. Besides, although she was becoming used to the English language, Maria could understand the Latin Mass far better than the English Mass in the Anglican Church.

Gretl wiggled again, and this time Liesl hugged her younger sister and even allowed her to sit on her lap. Maria smiled gratefully at Liesl. The young woman was always such a big help.

The Whiteheads had said nothing after that, although they were obviously quite disappointed. Still, Georg supported Maria's decision completely, something he showed today especially, by coming with them. Maria smiled up at him tenderly to thank him for that gift, and he looked lovingly into her eyes.

She felt herself relax again as she gazed into his deep blue eyes and listened to the sound of _Ave Maria_ again.

Actually, Lady Whitehead, _had_ bought the First Communion Dresses, which Maria understood were rather difficult to find in England right now. In a way, the woman was encouraging Brigitta and Marta. The reality was the Whiteheads were a silent, reserved couple even in the best of times. But they loved their grandchildren, and the dresses the Whiteheads had purchased for the occasion was just _one_ example of their affection.

"Mother?" Kurt asked after the Communion had been distributed to all the children and the music ended. "When can we eat?"

Maria sighed. "When the mass is over, Kurt."

"Are you ever going to think of anything besides food, Kurt?" Friedrich whispered loudly to his brother.

"Now, Friedrich when you were your brother's age, you were hungry all the time as well," Georg lectured the older boy with one of his hard stares.

Friedrich and Kurt were both silent after that. Soon they all stood up to receive Communion themselves.

Maria knew she would remember this day for the rest of her life. As miraculous as it was to receive the Body of Christ herself, it was even more wonderful to watch her two daughters receive it for the first time.

 ***The dress I have in mind for both Marta and Brigitta is similar to the picture on the cover of this story.**

 **Thanks goes out to my Parish Facebook group as well as some of the other members of my church who answered my questions on what a pre – Vatican II First Communion was like.**

 **Reviews are great. And although I appreciate negative** _ **and**_ **positive reviews, I would rather not receive flames just because I've written a story about faith, and Catholicism in particular.**


End file.
